


Saved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things go both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

Title: Saved  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Some things go both ways.  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s challenge #73, quote used: 'Don't try to save me/I'm already gone', and for the Hex Files Oct/Nov prompt# 2: "It's mine, Potter."  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Saved

~

Harry picked up the book. “What’s this?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “It’s mine, Potter,” he said, reaching for it.

Harry held it out of reach. “You wrote ‘Don't try to save me, I'm already gone.’ Draco--”

“I didn’t mean--”

Harry tossed the book aside, dragging Draco close. “Are you planning to leave me?”

“I...”

“Please don’t,” Harry whispered. “We survived war, Ginny, Pansy, your parents, my friends... What could possibly separate us now?”

Draco smiled. “I wrote that ages ago. I keep it to remember how you actually did save me.”

Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck. “We saved each other.”

~


End file.
